


В ритме вальса

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Writeober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — А вот Югем, хаха, — сделав щедрый глоток, произнес Джинен, так неудачно попав в паузу между чьими-то репликами, — в детстве мечтал стать певцом, хаха. Представляете?





	В ритме вальса

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 7: "Рожки да ножки"

Универский кореш Джинена, Им Джебом, любил повторять, что для работающего с людьми человека (“это не люди, это клиенты,” — неизменно отвечал ему Джинен) тот регулярно вел себя как потрясающе бестактная сволочь с близкими и родными.

И это ему еще повезло, что Югем в тот раз как раз встал и ушел в туалет.

Они сидели большой компанией их с Югемом друзей и травили байки, с каждым бокалом пива, как это иногда бывает, скатываясь все глубже и глубже в историю.

— А вот Югем, хаха, — сделав щедрый глоток, произнес Джинен, так неудачно попав в паузу между чьими-то репликами, — в детстве мечтал стать певцом, хаха. Представляете? 

Действительно, с запозданием пришла ему в голову мысль, очень смешно. Все мы в детстве мечтали стать кем-то. Вот Джинен хотел работать в детском садике, но кто же в здравом уме и твердой памяти сейчас допустит его до нежных неокрепших умов? А Югем… Югем закончил музыкальную академию, работал инструктором по танцам в двух студиях на разных концах города, и, так как все равно не хватало денег, по утрам подрабатывал на ресепшне в одной из них. Все оставшееся время он зависал с какими-то подозрительными (по бесценному мнению Джинена) друзьями в их музыкальных студиях.

И не то чтобы Джинен что-то имел против Югема и музыки на самом деле, просто оно хоть и глупо, но к слову пришлось. И еще тупая шутка про Югема и микрофон, но это он до дома лучше оставит.

Под осуждающими взглядами Бэмбэма (закончил одну с Югемом академию и теперь работает ассистентом фэшн-фотографа) и Чани (третий год батрачит в качестве трейни в одном из крупнейших айдол-агентств) Джинен в своем офисном костюме и галстуке почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Даже Хенджин выглядел разочарованным в любимом хене и уныло потягивал безалкогольный сок через трубочку.

Джинен нервно сглотнул и почувствовал себя метафорическим козликом, от которого, стоило ему очутиться один на один со стаей серых волков, остались только рожки да ножки.

— Мне кажется, мы мало говорим о твоем творчестве, — принялся исправлять упущенное Джинен, стоило им только вернуться домой. — Ты не делишься со мной своими переживаниями и, — он подглядел на тыльную сторону ладони, где самое важное было разбито на пункты и записано корявым, но убористым почерком Бэмбэма, — это создает у меня впечатление, что ты исключаешь меня из круга своих доверенных лиц.

Югем выпил куда меньше Джинена, но в этот момент выглядел, будто сильно об этом жалеет.

— Прочитай мне свои стихи, Ким Югем! — продолжал требовать Джинен. Он чувствовал, как его окончательно развозит в теплом помещении, но ничего уже с этим поделать не мог. — Или сыграй свою музыку? Короче, я… Я хочу до конца изучить твою измученную творческую душу!

Мысль о том, что его бойфренд — непонятый современниками поэт-песенник (рэпер в интерпретации Бэмбэма), очень понравилась Джинену между четвертым и пятым бокалом пива, влитым в него друзьями. Он уже приготовился было входить в роль музы и опоры, как Югем поспешил опустить его с небес на землю.

— Да я как-то ничего со средней школы не писал, хен. За этим у нас к Чани. Зато мы в студии новую хореографию поставили. Ты бы все равно на показательных через неделю увидел, но хочешь спойлеры?

Их обоих изрядно качало, но все-таки они счастливо избежали основных предметов мебели, острых углов и аварийного посещения фарфорового друга, когда у Джинена неизбежно закружилась голова. В воспоминаниях Джинена в ту ночь дорога из прихожей в спальню любовно качала их с Югемом в вихре, чем-то напоминающем движения вальса.


End file.
